What if?
by Kiyanna the dark mistress
Summary: Elizabeth is a different kind of vampire, allergic to garlic and silver, the sun is ...bothersome, and by that, I mean a giant death ray. But when she is suddenly thrust into the world of Vampire Knight, her new favorite Manga,that all changes. So, her equivalent of power is equal to a pureblood's, that's what she is in Vampire Knight, but there's a catch..-Full summary inside
1. A new world

Elizabeth is a different kind of vampire,allergic to garlic and silver,the sun is ...bothersome,and by that, i mean a giant deathray. But when she is suddunly thrust into the world of Vampire Knight,her new favorite Manga,that all changes. So,her equvilent of power is equal to a pureblood's,that's what she is in Vampire Knight,but there's a catch...since she was once human her body won't except blood tablets.

I was currently reading the newest chapter of vampire knight as I layed on my stomach. My eyes scanned the pages quickly as I sat on edge waiting for what was going to happen next. Being a vampire myself,I can easily understand some,most,of their pains. But since most of the highly regaurded vampires in the manga were born as such,and human turned vampires were treated horribly. I was once human,but since I live in such a different society,I'm quite powerful and highly regarded.

I felt myself drifting off as I neared the end of the book. I'm not what you would sterotype as 'nocturnal' I use to be. Then I changed my sleeping habits so I could attend school. I mean,I totally look fourteen,but I'm actually,ludicrisouly,one hundred and fourteen.

My eyes began to flutter shut as my imagination took hold of my mental reins and I drifted peacefully off to dream land.

I awoke with a sudden jolt of suprise. I looked at my surroundings and sat up,wincing at the pain it caused me. Wait...pain? I looked down to see my abdomen tightley wrapped in bloody gauze.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came a calm voice from my left. I looked over at him. He was...wait a minute. Green shaw,glasses,blonde Jesus! That's chairman Cross.

_"Am I dreaming then. No,I couldn't be,this pain is all too real."_ I thought solemly.

Wait...does he know I'm a vampire. I'm pretty sure I was in my 'dormant' state (human) when I fell asleep,because I had class in the morning. Guess ill find out sooner or later.

"Eto,could you please tell me the events that occured for me to have ended up in such a state?" I said as politley as possible.

"Ah yes. We found you in town,in an old abandoned church. It seems that you had been stabbed by some lunatic." Kaien gave me a gentle smile then continued,"I'm Cross Kaien and you are currently in the guest bedroom of my home,here on campus at Cross academy."

"My name is ,Jones Elizabeth." I said feebly. That's when I noticed it. Every thing looked like I was in the anime,but it all felt real. Kaien cocked his head to the side and said,

"That's a pretty name,but quite odd for a Japanese girl."

So apparently in anime land they can't differentiate different races. Nice.

"Once you heal,since it seems as if your parents have been killed. You will be attending school here as a day class student." Kaien had a sad look on his face.

"I don't have parents..." I said lightly.

"Ah. Then your caretakers?"

That hit me like a jolt of electricity. My care takers are my room-mates,Cecilie and Chandler.. they can't be dead.

"W-what?"

"They were found in dying with anti-vampire weapons through their hearts. Before they parished they said,'Don't worry. We'll be fine. Figure out how to get out.'It seems like it's in a different language,they said you would understand."

I smiled. Thank god.

"This leads me to my next conclusion. Obviously you know about vampires correct? Because you lived with two purebloods." He stated happily.

I nodded,"Of course. They rescued me when I was a small child." I lied smoothly. I didn't want any one to figure out I was a vampire,I don't want to deal with those arrogant night class students.

And then Kaien did the unexpected. He walked over to the windows and flung the curtains open. I immediately,despite my injuries,dove to the floor hissing like a wild animal and hid under the bed. Bad idea,I felt warm blood trickle down my stomach as I lay there.

Kaien peeped under the bed in his chibi way. I glared at him and then climbed out from under the bed. I was pleasently surprised to see that I had not burst into flames,I may be in a human like state with my smell and aura masked,but,I'll still fry.

"That hurt my eyes." I said quickly,trying to hide the fact that I thought I was about to be burned alive.

"Your bleeding again. Please lay back down." he said as he pointed to the bed.

I silently complied and went to the bed,layed down and after Kaien left,I drifted off to sleep.

"So I wonder how the girl we found is doing."` Yuki said worridly as they waited for Kaien to return to his office to give them an update.

"Yuki,she might not make it. She had a pretty bad wound." Zero said in a monotone.

Yuki cringed at the thought,the girl looked pretty young. It would be terrible if anything caused her death.

The door creaked open and revealed a bubbly Kaien.

"She's doing perfectly fine." He smiled as Yuki released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm glad." she said and Zero just made a 'hn' sound.

_"It hurts. .Need...blood."_ I awoke abrubtly to my throat being set on fire and a slight throbbing in my stomach. I should've known,I lost a bit of ,okay,alot of blood. So naturally I would need to replinish it,but since I can't, I have to deal with it. Damn.

I sat up and looked out of the window,it was dark outside. My throat burned more intensely as I caught wind of the humans. I guess it would be best if I not venture to that area of my mind so,I tried to recall the events that led me here.

Almost as if on cue my head exploded with pain and I fell back on the bed with a scream. I gripped it tightly in both hands murmuring,"why can't I know what happend?"

A girl with short brown hair came busting through the door looking worried. I immediatly recognized her as Cross Yuki. class student,and the chairmans daughter. Glad I read the manga to the latest released issue which means also,pureblood vampire,but obviously not at thar point of time.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked worriedly.

I nodded,"Yeah I'm fine,I guess I slept on my wound wrong."

"Im glad," she smiled warmly,"My name is Cross Yuki." she bowed slightly

"I'm Jones Elizabeth,but you can call me Lizzy. Nice to meet you,Yuki-chan." I bowed my head slightly.

"I guess ill leave you be now. Goodnight." she waved and walked out of the door,good thing,because she may in logical sense not be human,but she looked like one,and smelled like one. Ill have to fix this and quick.

)Time skip(

"Lizzy-chan get up!" Yuki said as she shook me. Hard. She had come to get me for my first day of school,being on I don't really have a room-mate. My heeling had gone well,and I'd been able to keep my bloodlust under control.

"Noooo!" I whined like a five year. I wasn't looking forward to school at all. Chairman Cross had said I'd be a good prefect because I know about vampires. I read the manga and watched the anime,this means I'm most likely going to run into one of those snobby uptight vampires. Kill me.

"You have to Lizzy! Don't make me get Zero!" She threatened.

I jumped out of the bed. Ah,Zero,that boy,to express my feelings im going to simply put this,

-_-. I thought from the anime he was a depressed emo bitch all the time,but noooo,sometimes he likes to tease people,namely me.

"Meet me at the doors when your ready." she said as she waved and walked out the door.

I sighed quietly,this is probably going to be a good day,but when the night comes,oh how horrible it shall be.

I walked through the halls heading for the out door cafeteria to eat with Yuki. I had heard so much gossip about me already,it wasn't even funny. Like,"Shouldn't she be in the night class?" or "She better not prey on MY Idol-senpai."

As if.

Yuki and I ate silently. Nothing really much to talk about,until Yuki stuck her finger in the air and went,"I GOT IT!"

I stared at her blankly and sweat dropped.

"What is it Yuki?"

"Chairman wanted me to give you these." she said as she descreatley pulled out a set of daggers and handed them to me. I took one in each hand and immediately got shocked.

I hid the pained expression on my face as I quickly stuck them in my school bag. I wouldn't need them.

"They're anti-vampire weapons,just incase anything happens." Yuki smiled and the bell rang,announcing lunch was over.

The rest of the day went by slowly,but still it was already six O'clock and time for my first night of duty.

I sighed and leaned against a tree,this was all moving too fast. I could regain bits of the events that occured a month ago,but all I could see was blood spatters,and I could hear vicious screams of terror. If I tried to get past there my head would start pounding.

I smelled a familiar scent and my eyebrow twitched.

"What do you want Zero." I called out.

Zero imerged from his hiding spot and glared at me for finding him.

"I'm bored." once again,I still act like a child.

Zero shrugged his shoulders,"We have to make sure the leeches don't kill anyone."

"Well. Good point." I said as I tapped my chin.

"Well I'm going to patrol around the fountain,you go deeper into the woods." he said as he pointed a finger behind me.

I nodded and turned to walk away while Zero walked the opposite direction of me.

I walked until I was in the heart of the woods. I once again leaned against a tree and closed my eyes.

I sniffed the air lightly,seeing if I could smell anyone around. I'm glad even though I'm in a human state I still have some of my advanced senses without reverting to my vampiric instincts.

But I cursed my vampiric instincts when I smelled two humans near by. My throat lit on fire,being on I hadn't fed for a month and after I had lost all that blood. I threw my hands up and gripped it tightly. Silently hoping I could supress it enough to confront the girls. Or at least I think it was girls.

I held my breath and shut my eyes tightly. I was relieved when the fire in my throat began subsiding. I stood up from my slouched position I hadn't noticed I was in and walked towards the two humans.

I approached them quietly and when I had them in sight I was hit with a sense of dejavu as Yuki swung from a tree scraping her hand and causing it to bleed. I could sense Kain and Aidou getting closer. I remembered this scene from the anime.

_"Maybe if I change it?" _ I thought evily. The scent of Yuki's blood hit me like a truck and I walked over to the three.

"Ill take em' Yuki you go ahead and tell the chairman." Yuki looked shocked,but then nodded once and ran off towards the chairman.

"Tell me your names and give me one good reason you were out here after curfew." I said coldly as I glared at them.

They glared right back and I could sense two auras coming closer.

Two vampires.

This is not going to go well.


	2. Aidou being Aidou

I sensed their footsteps getting closer as I tried to rush the girls to their dorms,or atleast the one to the infirmery. I was able to support the injured girl up but immediately handed her off to the other girl as I pulled my daggers out of my pockets (i decided to carry them) slicing my fingertip in the process.

Oh. No.

The weapon shocked me,but not enough for the other two vampires to notice as I put my daggers against Kain's throat. My blood started running down the dagger,but I ignored it.

"Keen senses for such a young girl. But since your a prefect it's to be expected." Kain said.

My blue eyes widened as the girls screeched,

"Night class students Aidou-senpai and Kain-senpai."

I meerily began glaring at them as Aidou made a slight 'ah' sound and moved my weapons down from Kain's hold.

"We smelled blood so we wanted to come see what happend. Your so cruel,Lizzy-chan." Aidou said.

My eyes once again widened they smelled Yuki's blood first,but came here instead of following her. And more-so,how the hell did he know my name?

"We...really just came to look." Aidou said as he smirked evily and his eyes flashed an eerie red. "Ah,it smells so good." he finished as he gently flipped his head backwards while closing his eyes.

He then cocked his head to the side slightly as the girls once again,said something stupid.

"Ahhh He said we smelled good! Oh,no what should we do?"

"Aidou-senpai,if you lay a single finger on them i'll.." I began reciting the exact sentence from the anime,but was interupted as Aidou grabbed my hand that was bleeding and still holding the dagger.

"Did you fall?" He asked non-chalantly." The good blood I was talking about." he gripped my hand and squeezed it lightly,enough to make me drop my dagger. I was slightly relieved that I wasn't being shocked any longer. "Is yours. Lizzy-chan."

'damn I almost forgot about that cut.' I thought as he pulled my hand closer to his mouth.

"Se-senpai." I said as I tried to use human strength to pull away.

"Really." He said,"Tempting me...really." He opened his mouth and lightly bit my hand drawing blood.

'I'm going to have to wait until I'm in a better position to get out of here.' I thought solemly as I flinched at the sharp pain.

The girls were now shocked.

One of them spoke up,"A-A fang?" she trembled slightly as she spoke.

and then they said the inevitable,"A vampire."

'this is bad' I thought.

I dropped my other dagger and reached my hand up to pull my other hand from his grip. Bad idea because he merrily put a shoulder around me holding me there.

"Stop it Aidou-senpai!" I yelled.

The girls fainted as Aidou lifted his mouth up and licked his lips,"I still want more." he said,"May I drink from your neck?"

"No,no you may not. Uber-douche. Now let me the fuck go or I swear to god ill plant Justin Bieber porn in your bathroom!"

"A little fiesty are we?" Oh,my. I just changed the scene. Now what's gonna happen?

Aidou pulled me around to where my back was against his chest.

He pulled my raven black hair from my neck and tilted his head down.

"_NOW!" _ I thought as I brought my weight upward. I flung my leg up and twisted to where I had Aidou in My  hands now. I kept going backwards until I heard Aidou go," The hell." as his body collided with the cold hard ground.

"Teach you not to mess with me. Douche." I said and started to walk away but was stopped by A hand on my shoulder.

"Don't think your going to get away that easily." Aidou purred in my ear. He jerked me backwards and held me in the same position and leaned forward a little bit so that his weight was holding me planted.

'Now what?' I thought.

Aidou inhaled deeply and licked my neck.

'Maybe because I changed the scene no one's gonna come?' I questioned myself.

This would be horrid if he manages to...

My thoughts were inturrupeted by a sharp,deep pain on my neck.

Bite me. I finished my sentence. I'm screwed,I can't lose much more blood without repleanishing it.

"Aidou-senpai. Get the hell off me." I gritted throught my clenched teeth. I was trying to distract him as I slid my foot forward little by little. I was begining to get dizzy.

My boot nudged the tip of my dagger and I stomped on it,sending it flying upward. I caught it by the handle and reached it up to Aidou's neck. Holding it against his throat.

"Get off." I said my voice slightly shaking. Aidou faltered but then complied.

He gently pushed me onto my feet. I was turning around to slap him when Kaname stepped out of the bushes.

"Are you okay?" he asked in his quiet voice.

I just nodded and,despite his protests that I shouldn't move,I began to walk off. But I didn't get far,my feet felt like lead and my head felt like a feather. My world began to swirl as I decended forward.

I felt someone grab my arm before I fell. But it's all a blur after that.

My throat was burning worse than ever as I took in the familiar scent of Kaien's guest room. Of course...I was back here ..again.

I opened my eyes and was shocked as I saw grey eyes come into my view.

"GAH!" I screamed and the other girl did too.

Wait...grey eyes,pale face,short platinum blonde hair?

"Madilyn?" I questioned.

"LIZZY-CHAN I FOUND YOU!" she yelled happily. I winced at the pitch she was emitting.

"Uh..." I looked around for anyone else in the room,I was relieved when there wasn't. "How did you get here,and more importantly how did I?"

"You mean into the world of vampire knight?" Madi said curtly,"Don't know." she shrugged her shoulders slightly as she finished her sentence.

"And you didn't tell anyone about." I said quietly and mimed fangs so their would be less of a chance of hearing.

"Well I was screwed when they found me,they know what I am,but when I mentioned your name they said something about,'human' so I kept my mouth shut." Madi said as she smiled slightly.

I sat up and crained my neck up to the door. My hand immediatly flew to the bandage on my neck,oh,yeah.

"There's someone coming." Madi announced.

The door opened to reveal Zero snd Yuki.

"How ya feeling?" Yuki asked with a hint of guilt in her voice.

I looked at her,I mean really looked at her. She was figeting and looking down as if it was all her fault.

"It's not your fault Yuki. I told you to go to the chairman because you were the one bleeding. It's better me than you."

Yuki nodded but had a surprised look on her face.

Zero glared at Madi and walked over to us.

"Quit glaring at me or I'll kick your baby over a fence."

Zero looked taken aback and instead switched his gaze to me.

"Obviously you are like Mcdonalds for vampires..."

"Am not." I stuck my tounge out and layed back down.

"I guess you wanna know what happend after Kuran found you?"

"Yes please."

FLASH BACK

From 3rd POV.

Kaname swiftly carried Elizabeth to the chairman,he wouldn't want to cause a stir by taking her to the infirmery.

He knocked on the door once he had gotten there,and stepped in at Kaien's approval.

"Kaname-kun,wha- OH MY!" Kaien announced worridly as he laid eyes on Lizzy.

"Aidou." was all Kaname said to answer Kaien's questioning gaze. Kaien nodded.

"Follow me." he said as he led them to Lizzy's former room.

"Ill see to it she's cleaned up." Yuki said,poking her head through the door,"Oh and you have a guest."

A girl about 5,2 ft stepped out from behind Yuki. She had platinum blonde hair cut into a nice pixie cut that landed at her shoulders two pieces falling over either shoulder,longer than the rest of her hair,her eyes were a stunning grey color and her skin was a creamy pale white.

"LIZZY!" she screamed as she dove towards her.

"Uhm,excuse me but who are you,and what affiliation do you have with a human?" Kaname questioned.

Madi quietly shifted through his mind,finding any reminense of Lizzy.

"I'm,her adopted sister." Madi said,lying through her teeth,true they did live together and were so close,as close as sisters.

"I take it you escaped the masacre?" Kaien asked her. Madi meerly nodded. She didn't remember a thing about how she got here,so...

After Yuki cleaned her up,Madi stayed with her,after everyone had gone.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh. I see." I said lightly,"and what punishment befits Aidou?"

"Aidou! So that's the name of the guy that bit you? He's dead." Madi said as she got an evil look to her.

"Uh,that isn't necissary Madi." I gave her a stern look. I am her creator,and there-fore her master,kinda.

"Well,I guess it'll be more bearable if your here now." I smiled at her.

"Guess so." Madi replyed.


	3. St Xocolatls day

So Madi's in the night class. Great. I mean literally that's _great_ because me,Madi,and school,do not mix well. We talk too much,and never accomplish anything really.

Yori's quiet voice broke me out of my reveree,"Everyone seems so excited."

"Well tomorrow is the annual St. Xocolatls day." Yuki replyed and then our class representitive decided to butt in,

"The girls give chocolates to the boys they have a crush on,and declare their love. It's silly... so ridiculous." and of course like in the anime,he began getting all bent out of shape over it,literally,"It's unbecoming for a revered institue of high learning!" he begain fiddling with his glasses,"I'm totally against this kind of thing."

Yori's face became bored as she responded to his slew of refutes,"Someone might give you choclates too, class president."

Yuki's eyes got slightly wide as she turned to look at Yori.

The class president stopped and began to mule over this.

We turned to look at a boy moping over his desk as he said,"No one is going to give us any." and another boy said,"Damn those night class boys!"

To turn the subject back on the three of us,Yuki asked Yori who she was giving her chocolates to, to which she responded,"No-one,I'm not interested,what about you two?"

"Nope,I don't like any of the boys here..." I said

"Oh...eh,I'm not interested either." Yuki added,slightly shocked.

"Hmm then what's that?" Yori and I asked at the same time,pointing at Yuki's chocolate cook book,she fidgeted and said,"It's ah nothing," as she hid it with her books.

We sat up as we felt an angry presence,"Their's someone glaring at you from behind." Yori said quietly.

"You two are members of the disciplanary comittee,and Yuki,you plan to give chocolates to that guy. Believe me,I'm releaved Lizzy hasn't fallen into their trap yet." Zero said.

"THIS? This is just a,,ah token of my appreciation." Yuki embarrisingly shot back.

'My turn to change a scene again.' I thought.

"Sooo,Zero who you gonna give yours to? Don't act like your not going to,I saw you buy a cook book." I said snidely.

"What? I did no such thing." Zero glared daggers at me.

The chairman had called us to his office at lunch break to discuss some things and as soon as we stepped into his office he began his whole spill about Valentines day ,his cute vampire,and Zero making unpleasent compliments,with the help of me and Yuki.

And then of course,Kaien pissed Zero off by talking about his past...

"I..don't think that's a good idea Chairman.." I said sternly.

Yuki,in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood popped out some valentines day cards.

Yuki gave Chairman free shoulder massages,which made him go into hysterics...wierdo..

And gave me a teddy bear and Zero golpher coupons..

I said thank you and left to get back to class, Yuki and Zero quickly followed.

School was finally over but now here I am pushing these damn girls back,trying to protect the night class students who could very well preotect themselves.(A/N I might not follow the line of the anime,because it's very teadious to write down everything so..Maybe big scenes.)

Switch to Madi's POV

"They all seem so excited." Ichijou said

"Valentines day is tomorrow,I wonder how many I'll get." Aidou announced arrogantly to which I just HAD to respond,

"Aidou,sweety,you DO know it's for girls to give chocolates to guys NOT other girls..that's just odd."

Aidou's face got red as he tried to hide his blush,

"Oh,but aren't you going to give me some Madi-chan?" Aidou said smoothly.

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

Kaname and Seiren decended the stairs which made everyone look up,

"Nice joke Madi. Shall we go,Minna(everyone)?"

Back to Lizzy POV

The girls were being very roudy so Yuki jumped onto the wall and blew her whistle," day will be canceled if any gifts are handed out before the actual date"

A girl began climbing the fence,

"DONT CLIMB THE DAMN FENCE IDIOT!" I yelled and startled her,causing her to fall.

We held our breaths waiting for the impact,but thankfully Zero caught her just in time.

And here come the night class.

Yuki stared at Kaname longingly while I stared at Madi happily whatching her glare at Aidou,she took a minute to turn towards me and make a,'Im going to kill him' sign with her hands and then turned to glare at him again.

They kept walking until Kaname suddinly stopped and walked over to Zero,

"Kiryuu-Kun,how are you feeling?"

Zero looked taken aback and Kaname said,"Take care."

As Kaname was turning away,Zero's fists clenched as he announced,

"Want to test me,Im ready anytime..Kuran."

Aidou scoffed,"That guy."

"Hanabusa." Kain said to calm his cousin.

"And I'm a pureblood and you don't treat me like that...nice." Madi glared.

"Well,uh,you see,your just,different." Aidou stuttered.

"DONT MAKE ME DO IT!"

"Do what?"

Madi evily smiled...and just chuckled evily to herself.

The next day was filled with Stupid Valentines day crap.

Yuki was tripping over herself trying to get her present to Kaname,and Zero ended up giving it to him.

So now I was on patrol with Yuki,looking for Zero.

We came across the scene in which Zero was surrounded by Rima,Shiki,Aidou,Ruka,Kain,and surprisingly Madi,but of course she was yelling ,"OH MAN I GOTTA SEE THIS SHIT!"

Yuki pole volted herself into the center of the group where as I just jumped and swung myself from a tree.

"Hold it!" Yuki yelled as she landed on the thin sheet of ice Aidou had conjured,"fighting is prohibited on school grounds."

"If you insist then you must take us on,you really don't want to do that." I said as I glared at them.

"OH SHIT RUN,EVERYONE RUN,LIZZY'S PISSED AND THAT IS NOT GOOD!" Madi yelled as she jumped and hid behind me.

O.O,"How is that gonna help." I questioned her.

"Human meat shield." Madi said.

"You're easy to take on Lizzy. Your not so tough." Aidou teased.

Madi tensed and jumped from her position behind my back,kicking Aidou in the face with both feet and yelling,"GOALLLLL... SHUT IT FAG."

"And the mood has been ruined,lets go." Ruka said saddly.

They walked off except for Madi.

"Zero,what is wrong with you?' Yuki asked sternly,at this point me and Madi silently walked away,not really wanting to listen to their conversation.

"You look horrible. You need blood Lizzy,this isn't going to end well if you don't get some,and soon." Madi scolded me.

I nodded my head and chuckled,"I'm 74 years older than you,and your creator...don't you think I have gone longer than this without blood?"

"Yes,but not whilst you've been injured twice. It's uncanny."

"I'm fine,I promise." I lied,in truth I wasn't fine,I was silently dying inside..this pain is alot to shoulder.

What Madi did next was very uncalled for,she bit her finger and let the blood run down.

I stared longingly at it as my throat burned.

"Don't." I whispered,"I can't and refuse to blow my cover."

I turned and walked away. "Wait,Lizzy!"

"Cover it." I had to use my creator influence on her,and I really didn't want to.

She did as told and walked towards me,"Lizzy,I-I can't take those blood tablets. Everytime I try they just come right back up. It's really unsetteling."

My eyes grew wide with fear. Oh no. Oh no,no,no.

"We're purebloods in vampire knight,so we very well can't go around biting humans without turning them,well YOU can't,I'm gonna hold out as long as I can." I said quietly.

"But what happens when you go insane from blood lust and start looking for any source you can find? Then what..you probably can't take tablets either,and then you might hurt,or even kill someone Lizzy."

She was right,I hated to admit it,but she was.

"Look,I'm going to go to sleep,you should get back to class. The night class students probably smelt your blood and are worried,or something." I said as I turned and walked towards my room.

Madi ran and when she was out of sight,I ran too. I ran until I was safely locked in my room,crying because my throat had started to burn,severely.

I stood up and looked into the mirror. My eyes were glowing bright red. I couldn't feel my vampiric presence so...I'm still good. It would only be detectable if I went full on vampire mode. Fangs,senses,looks,ext.

I walked to my bed and laid down.

Tomorrow is the day Zero bites Yuki,and you know what? I am NOT gonna let that happen.

Oh joy.


	4. Inspections and a level E

Yuki,Zero,and myself all sat around the chairmans table,apparently I was his 'adopted daughter 'now

"I wonder what this is all about?" I asked semi-sarcastically. I already knew..sigh.

"Not really sure." Yuki replyed,"He really is going all out for this."

The chairman popped up in front of us in his chibi way with more food and a camera.

He set the food down and lifted the camera up to take a picture of us.

Zero blocked it's view with a dumpling,Yuki stared at it in bewilderment,while I just sat there and glared.

"What are you doing?!" Zero whined in his whiney emo way...it's more like a yell though.

"It's a commemerative photo for today, you will be doing the real job of a prefect." he replyed,we all looked at each other in confusion.

Madi's P.O.V

"ROOM INSPECTIONS!?" I yelled,god help us,I've only been here for about a couple of days,but my room already has alot of illegal,like not school illegal,but literally ILLEGAL stuff in it. You know the usual for a '14' year old girl,human skulls painted lime green,bombs,how to make your own bombs book,machete,colt 45,desert eagle 50 caliber pistol...and more.

"Is it going to be a problem Madi?" Kaname questioned.

"No,not at all...I'll be right back." I said with an evil glare.

Aidou and Kain were right behind me,I guess going to look at Aidou's room.

I began gathering all my illegal items into about 6 boxes... and once I was done I stealthly carried them to the living room,where everyone was still sitting.

"Uh...is that a katana?" Rima asked

"ICHIJOU HAS ONE TOO SO I CAN TOO BECAUSE IM A PUREBLOOD AND WHAT I SAY GOES,BITCHES!" I said and ran out of the dorm,cackling like a mad woman.

Everyone just stared at the door with this expression.O.O

Lizzy's P.O.V

I walked down the halls,weaving in and out of dorms confinscating,surprisingly,mostly pictures of the night class.

"Confinscated." I said each time I took something.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Madi behind me with a stack of six boxes.

"IM HIDING THESE IN YOUR ROOM,K? THANKS!" and then she waddled away,waddle,wadd- IM GOING TO KILL HER FOR GETTING THAT STUCK IN MY HEAD...and she RAN away.

I stared after her retreating form in bewilderment. I hope no one sees those...

I continued my treck,listening to whiney teenage girls complaining about us being evil, and finally met Yuki in the middle.

We stacked all our confenscated items and put them into a large bag. I gripped one side,and she the other as we headed towards the tower room where the items would be stored.

We approached the door and I dropped my side for a second to open it.

We cautiously made our way up the stairs when I spotted a familiar site out the window.

"Zero must be slacking off again." Yuki announced tiredly. As she caught site of Zero sitting under a tree.

"It can wait until we lug this up the stairs." I said

Yuki nodded and we continued up the stairs,carrying it all the way to the top and depositing it there.

We ran down the stairs,out the door and towards Zero.

"Zerooo!" Yuki yelled.

I could clearly tell Zero was fiddling with something,which he put in his pocket as he stood up. Yuki must have noticed he put something in his pocket because she gave me and him a look.

"I already finished my rounds." Zero said.

"And now on to the darned moon dorms." I announced.

The three of us approached the moon dorm slowly. "I've never been inside the moon dorms before." Yuki said some-what excitedly.

As we neared the gate we were stopped by the creepy old gate keeper. Yuki stuttered and then the gate keeper let us go through,realizing we were prefects.

Yuki was four steps ahead of us and she stopped suddenly.

'Oh no,here we go.'

Yuki announced we should take out what was in our pockets,and after our refusing,she 'tripped' and Zero caught her,little did he know she had grabbed his blood tablets.

Zero pushed her off of him and she stood.

"Got it!" she yelled,"What is this? Medicine?" she asked,acting like she didn't know what it was.

"Yuki,give it ba-" I didn't finish my sentence as Zero ripped them out of her hand and ran. Yuki ran after him,of course,leaving me there stranded.

So I decided,why not go do inspections myself? I'll just follow Kaname when he goes to save Yuki or leave as soon as I'm done.

I walked into the main area of the moon dorms which got me staired at.

Madi of course ran out and glomped me,tackling me to the ground.

"LIZZYYYY!"

"Hi...Madi...get off me...can't breath!" I said mimicking someone drowning.

Madi lifted herself from my crumpled form and stretched a hand out to help me up.

"Everyone,this is Lizzy. She is my adopted sister,and I swear,anyone lays a finger on her,I will murder them,decapitate them,and stick their lifless body on a pole beside their head and hold them up and march through town with them screaming,"LOOK EVERYONE I JUST KILLED A WHALE!" " Madi glared at each one and walked me up stairs.

Once again she left everyone speechless,staring at her with this expression,..O.O

I kept my senses centered on Kaname making sure he didn't go anywhere.

I finally finished my inspection of Madi's room,only finding a bowie knife,but...I let her keep it after she whined and complained.

Her room was the last and I was relieved to see Kaname still here. I walked out of the door but as soon as I heard it click,I took off running.

I caught Yuki as she stood at the top of a long flight of stairs,leading to a deserted part of town. She was still holding the red balloon which meant she hadn't found the boy yet.

"Yuki! I found you...what are you doing?" I asked as I approached her.

"I'm trying to find this little boy so I can give him his balloon back." she replyed listlessly as her eyes scanned the landing.

"I'll help." I said

Yuki thanked me and just like that we saw the boy flash across the landing. "Ah,wait! Why are you running away?" Yuki yelled and we ran down the steps,chasing him.

We searched high and low for him until we came across him at the wishing well. He was standing with his back to us.

Yuki's expression sofened as she saw him.

"Hey,little boy,you forgot your balloon." at her words the boy turned around and I Immediately turned around to face the female level E.

Yuki was oblivious as she walked towards the little boy.

I stared speechless at the woman. I couldn't speak and I dare not move.

Yuki screeched as the boy bit her hand. I winced,mentally reprimanding myself for not being able to stop it from happening.

The woman jumped up and disapeared from my view.

"Yuki,come on!" I said as we headed down an aly way running from the little boy.

We ran up a flight of stairs as the little boy's laughs echoed through out the abandoned old town.

The woman was perched higher from us and once Yuki caught sight of her,she jumped from the railing. I put myself in between the two and nudged Yuki off the ledge.

I felt the womans nails dig into my arm as Yuki just stood looking up at me.

"GO!" I yelled. And she ran.

I struggled with the woman,nailing a few hits but she was alot stronger than my human form,and I'm pretty sure I'd be detected if I tryed anything. So now I was bleeding,kneeling on the ground as she ran after Yuki. I mustered up my strength and jumped off the ledge,wincing at the deep claw marks on my legs and arms, and ran after her.

I lost sight of her but,a different sight came into my view.

"Zero?" I said,but my voice was only above a whisper.

"Lizzy? What- Get back!" he said sternly as the woman jumped from the top of the church tower,earning it a strong kick to the stomach,sending it crashing through a door on the far wall.

Zero pulled out his gun and murmered,"So,you've lost your human side?" as the female struggled back up.

She ran at Zero,but he was having trouble pulling his trigger. He pulled his gun up and tsked as she stopped in front of him.

"Com-comrade?" she said sickily,"Comrade!"

"SHUT UP!" Zero yelled as he pulled the trigger and reduced her to ash.

"Z-Zero,there's another one. Yuki...go!" I whispered as I fell onto my knees again.

As I said this,speak of the devil and the devil shall appear,the little boy appeared in front of us. Zero whispered,"Ichiru." and the boy shot up the tower,towards Yuki.

Yuki screamed and Zero lowerd his gun,

"GO!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Yuki!" Zero yelled as he took off,"Stay put Lizzy,I'll come back and get you."

I nodded and sat completely down I knew he wasn't going to come back,I watched the anime and read the manga. Bleeding out slowly I sat there in silence. Shit. I can't heal myself...it would be too suspicious.

I heard the bell begin to ring and that must mean,Yuki is disoriented..and she dropped Artemis

Kaname passed me and faltered for a second,

"Just go." I hissed.

He nodded and jumped up the clock tower,landing gracefully in the window.

The wind in the tower picked up and I heard the little boy scream one more time before his life was dimmed out.

Kaname ascended the stairs with Yuki and her eyes grew wide as she caught sight of my heaving form.

"Lizzy?! Are you alright?"

I couldn't speak so I merely nodded.

"Thank you Lizzy,if it hadn't been for you,Yuki might have been injured."

I nodded,once again,feeling too weak to speak.

I pushed myself off the ground and the world spun.

"Not again." I whispered as Kaname jumped forward catching me.

"Guess so. Your sure are troublesome." He said as I,once again,lost conciousness.

I swam through the darkness going,"DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT,ZERO IS GOING TO BITE YUKI AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

GOD DANGIT!


	5. Saving Yuki

_**Hello dearies. I see a lot of you have favorited and or/ followed/ reviewed. It's a little popular. Any who, I'll have pictures on my deviantART of the characters soon. I'll put my DA on my account. Excuse anything, weird. Hehe, any way, enjoy.**_

I was awoken from my abyss by the smell of...blood!? Maybe I won't miss it after all, and I can hear Kaname and Kaien talking in the office, so I'm in my room? And if I want to get there quickly I have to...

Damnit.

I stood from my bed and slipped on a pair of house shoes, quickly looking at what I was wearing, to make sure it was okay. I was in my simple white night gown, good. I walked into the office and took a look at them, they were still talking about Zero being bitten.

I could use my speed and not set off my aura, so, I think I would be fine.

I didn't think about it, the smell of blood was getting stronger, and I dashed out of the room as quick as I could, which is pretty damn fast.

The shocked gazes of Kaname and Kaien stared after me, looks like Madi's gonna have to do me a solid.

I arrived at the scene where Zero had just bitten Yuki. He was obviously latched on, so before Yuki could do anything, I pulled Zero off of her.

"Sit down. And don't move,or speak." I commanded Zero and He obeyed, but he didn't sit down, he merely leaned against the wall.

I assessed Yuki,she had definitely lost alot of blood, which was not helping on my part, but I can handle it.

Kaname appeared behind us a stern look on his face.

"Lizzy, how did you?"

"I'll explain later just...hold on." I left but a wave of nausea hit me and I hit the stairs sprawled on all fours, eyes wide and staring at the cold lifeless wood.

I called out to Madi with my mind, cool right?

_'Madi ,do me a favor...I just kinda exposed myself, so erase their memory of me doing so, you know Yuki,Zero,Kaname,and Kaien. Be discrete__..__But remember only the memory of me running very...uh fast. Replace their memories with me,uh,getting up from bed and walking down stairs,or something.'_

_'Understood. I'll get right on it.'_

And with that my arms and knees began to buckle and I passed out, looking like a fallen angel on the stair case.

I really shouldn't have done that I can't take much more passing out.

Madi's P.O.V

"The smell of blood earlier...we didn't get an explanation after all." Aidou said as he tipped his glass of 'blood' over, freezing the drops as it hit the table.

"I'm not interested." Kain said as he walked behind the couch with a towel draped over his neck.

"That...was the smell of Yuki's blood." Aidou replied as he poured half of his glass onto the table and froze it, breaking the red ice-sickle that connected the glass to the table.

"AIDOU QUIT WASTING THAT!" I yelled at him.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" he shot back.

"Finding ways to kill you. I still haven't forgiven you."

"True, and what's with the smell of Lizzy's blood too?"

"Don't know." I said with an edge of finality and jumped out of his window. I had actually just gotten back from erasing the minds of those who needed it, and was now making sure the others knew nothing.

Lizzy's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning but was told I wasn't fit to go to school so I snuck out and aimlessly walked around the campus for a about 30 minutes until Yuki ran in front of me, her direction, the moon dorms.

I know this scene.

"Yuki?!" I yelled,grabbng her attention quickly, "Skipping class?"

"Lizzy?! What are you doing out of bed, it's very dangerous...you could faint again."

I merely stood there with my hand upon my cocked hip, staring at her, "I'll go with you."

After-all I just had a gash on my leg and arm, not too bad, and they're looking a lot better.

Yuki sighed and said, "Come on. We can't let Kaname transfer Zero to the night class." I smiled and ran after her once she started going again. We ran until we were at the gate. Yuki slowed and so did I, she bent down to catch her breath and I realized how short those skirts were.

"Uh, eto...Prefects can pass right?" Yuki asked the creepy old gate keeper, who responded,

"That's the second one today, you all must be really curious to come so early in the morning."

"Thanks." I said as I ran past Yuki, grabbing her sleeve and pulled her towards the Moon dorm.

I opened the door and saw Aidou seated on the couch across from two business men, he was complaining about him being sleepy before he noticed us.

"Yuki,Lizzy?" he questioned and came over to us, the two business men in tow. He quickly pushed them out of the door and turned to speak to us.

"Ah..I'm agitated and tired, it's all blame to those two. So what do you want, could it be," he put his arm around us, "You came to let me suck your blood?"

"Hell, no." I said sternly and he casually slipped his arm off of my shoulder, while he jerked his arm off of Yuki, successfully removing her band-aid.

"What can I help you ladies with?" he said as he walked up the stairs stopping half way and turning toward us.

"Yuki wants to see Kaname, and I want to go speak with Madilyn." I announced, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned toward Yuki,"Yuki, who are those bite marks from?"

Yuki gasped and reached her hand to her neck, their, indeed, was no band-aid there.

"Last night the smell of blood suddenly flooded the classroom, we were all quite shocked, I alone noticed right away that it was the smell of your blood,Yuki. Kaname-sama said to, 'forget it' so the excitement died down."

"Kaname said that?" Yuki said, clearly shocked.

I turned towards her and stood in front of her, blocking Aidou's view of her.

"Yes Yuki...we should go..." I said slowly

The candles blew out and Aidou got sinister.

"Yuki,what exactly are you to Kaname?"

"Aidou,I suggest you not try anything." I said turning toward him, and as soon as I did so my feet were frozen to the spot, and Yuki's weren't, this scene is beginning to change, quickly.

"And what will you do if I decide I want to have a little ...fun."

"Come close to any of my main arteries and ill have your head on a platter, you DO NOT know who you're messing with."

"I might let you go if Yuki answers my question." he said as he shot a smirk her way.

"Kaname saved me from a vampire 10 years ago." she replied in her trembling voice.

"Unfreeze. My. Feet. Now!" I said and glared at him.

I heard a rustling of feet upstairs and then,

"HEYO!" Madi yelled as she slid down the railing, grabbing Aidou as she did so and slamming him face first into the ground.

"Madi. Go." I demanded of her...she couldn't resist my commands..so she trekked up the stairs again...she was so random...

My feet still weren't thawed, and Aidou was just now pushing himself off the ground, and when he was up he quickly dashed over to me, I winced as I felt ice begin to entrap the gash on my leg and arm.

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Just because she did that, I guess I'll take my pay-back out on you."

Yuki walked forward as he leaned into my neck, she lifted her hand and brought it down to slap him saying, "Knock it off Aidou se-"

But was stopped as Kaname grabbed her hand and whispered,"Don't,Yuki."

"Ka-Kaname senpai." Yuki whispered. Kaname walked over to Aidou who was backing away from me. Kaname raised his hand and struck Aidou in the face as I,just had to, say.

"Apparently someone's cookies have been stolen."

And Madi who was apparently listening to our conversation mimicked, "YOU STOLE MY FUCKING COOKIES. Oh and Aidou, darling, I heard that...Lizzy I'm going to need my bomb kit back..."

Aidou,Kaname,and Yuki just stared at us with dumb-founded expressions.

"Madilyn,I would appreciate you not use such foul language." Kaname said,with a 'I don't really care' tone

"Shhhh,I'm reading!" she replyed.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk amongst yourselves,thanks,again for,...considerably,you saved Aidou from being murdered..but thanks anyway." I said as I stared them each in the eye.

I was begining to feel drousy,so I thought it'd be best if I went home.I walked out of the door,my destination,my room,but I would most likely have to face a very worried/pissed Kaien.

And I was right, I was laying in bed listening to Kaien's lectures on worries.

"Lizzy,you could have fainted and been vulnerable to attacks,or you could have gotten injured again...I was so worried...you could have atleast told me where you were going. Although it's doubtful I would have let you go in the first place."

I nodded,"I'm sorry. I just didn't think it would be such a big deal..I mean,I don't think I'm hurt _that_ bad."

"That's the key word,_think_,you may not think so,but your physical condition says otherwise,you've fainted three times already and the week isn't even finished yet,two were from blood loss,and maybe three,although I'm not sure why you were passed out on the steps."

I nodded,I had lost alot of blood and I probably should replenish it...but...I cannot...great.

"Please,just don't worry me like that again." Kaien said with an edge of finality,and I nodded,showing my understanding. He gave me a soft smile and left me to slumber peacefully.

I might not have known it yet,but things were about to get...interesting.


	6. Memories

I was begining to feel better but,still couldn't go to school. Fine by me,who wants to go to school anyway? My current objective was going into town to run some errands for the chairman.

"Be careful." He said to me,a worried glint in his eye.

I was about to step outside into the open world when Zero and Yuki appeared in my line of vision,obviously Yuki was chasing Zero. I stared at chairman Cross and his eyes became soft as he gave the two a small smile.

"If you two would be kind enough to accompany Elizabeth to town to run some errands,that would be great?" he questioned the two. Yuki's eyes grew wide with excitement and Zero just looked..bored.

"Sure,we'll go change real quick." Yuki said,dragging Zero towards the dorms. I was dressed in a white dress shirt with a light pink sweater vest and a light pink skirt. My legs were adorned by pink and white plaid knee high socks,and black loffers.

I hated having to dress like that. I only did it to maintain a healthy human aura...unlike the dark and sinister one that followed me around in my vampiric state. Dressing like I normally did would set off suspicions as to who or what I really was.

Which brought me to my next subject...how was I suppose to get blood? God knows I needed it.

I was mulling things over until Yuki's cheery voice brought me out of my reveree.

"Let's get going." she said as she and Zero approached me,newly dressed into casual clothes. Zero in a grey shirt and blue blazer with a pair of blue slacks;Yuki was dressed in a pink sweater with a green plaid skirt.

I cringed at her fashion choice...it didn't match at all. I unlatched the gate and stepped outside of the campus..it felt nice..like I was free again. Yuki and Zero were following close behind me. My hair billowed in the wind as a cold gust of air blew through.

My hair was a simple black,hime-cut style that stopped right below my chest. It was clean and simple..no wierd stylings to have to deal with.

Madi on the other hand..her hair was just plain wierd,pretty,but wierd. She had a medium length pixie cut in her platinum blonde hair,but when it got to the front,two locks on either side stretched down to her ribcage. Her fashion choice was anything with skulls,and converse. She was a wild child but I loved her all the same.I guess it's because she grew up in the 80's when she was human.

A sharp pain ran through my head as images flashed into my mind,my hands instantly flew up to grip the sides of my head tightly. I let out a painful moan, drawing the attention of the others,

"Lizzy!?" Yuki shouted worridly,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fi- ah!" I broke my sentence off with another moan.

"What's going on with her?" I heard Zero say,but my focus was dimming as the images in my mind started forming things. I fell to my knees,causing Kaien to rush to my side,gripping my trembling shoulders,we still weren't far outside of the gate. Black dots danced insanely around my vision as I began to get dizzier and dizzier.

Finally,as predicted,I passed out,my body slumping into Kaiens awaiting arms.

Madi's P.O.V

I heard Lizzy's scream and began my trek to see what was going on,but a sharp pain and a burst of memories flooded my mind,stopping me from doing anything.

"Madilyn?" Kaname's honey soft but stern voice called,"Are you okay?"

"I'm f-GAH DAMNIT!" I yelled loudly,"My head! Gah!"

"I had a feeling this would happen." Kaname dashed behind me and held his arms out,at first I had no clue what he was doing,then I felt a wave of dizziness hit me.

Oh...no...I know what's happening,it's happend once before.

I passed out into Kaname's arms,silently wishing this isn't what Lizzy was screeching about

Lizzy's P.O.V

(Dream land)

I woke up from my short nap after reading Vampire Knight because of a screaching wind,or so,that's what I thought it was.

"LIZZY! GET UP,WE HAVE TO GO!" the worried voice of Cecilie called out,my creators twin sister,and one of my best friends.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked worridly.

"I don't know,their are these vampires,or atleast I think that's what they are. One of them has ...oddly colored eyes." she responded.

I nodded and ran for the door but a sharp pain in my stomach caused me to look down. A piece of silver was sticking through my abdomen. I screeched and fell to my knees,causing Madi to run into the doorway where Cecilie and I were standing. I heard Madi curse and throw someone against a wall with a sickening, bone crushing thud.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE BEFORE I RIP YOUR DAMN EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS THAT WAY YOU CAN WATCH ME KICK IT ALL THE WAY BACK TO WERE EVER THE HELL YOU BASTERDS CAME FROM!" Madi yelled. She sounded reeeeeaaaalllllly pissed. Suddenly a man fell right in front of me. He started to be pulled back by someone and started screaming. Obviously Madi wasn't done with him.

"OH and go and tell your basterd friends I'll do them same thing to them to if they dont leave too!" Madi threw the man at a group of men running to them. Causing them to fall. Then Madi helped me up,causing pain to shoot through my entire body.

"Are you alright? Please tell me one of those sons of my biological mom didn't hurt you! If they did I swear!" Madi began unsheathing Kuro Diamondo, her black bladed sword that she always had at her side, just a little.

"Madi DONT! Really baaaaaaad situation to do that in!" I used mind control to make Madi resheath her sword. Madi groaned and picked me up and then ran into her room to lay me down and grab another weapon,but then immediately dropped it and threw Kuro beside it. She slammed the door behind her and the second she did the people attacking the house began to cut at it trying to open it.

"NOBODIES HOME RIGHT NOW BUT I PROMISE THAT WHEN I GET BACK ILL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES OK!" Madi yelled like a mad woman.

I screeched again,the silver was begining to burn me really badly.

"Lizzy!? Are you okay?! Omigosh,what should I do?!"

"Just,pull it out!" I gritted though my teeth. Madi began giggling hysterically and then choked out a 'that's what she said'

I glared at her as she moved behind me. She placed both hands on the hilt of the sword and jerked,now only holding it in one hand. The movement caused my blood to spatter her white walls.

"Was(pant) I (pant) really bleeding that bad?" I could physically hear and feel my voice fading ever so slowly.

"Yeah Lizzy,we hav-" the door burst open and a vampire with a red and a blue eye appeared,smiling evily at us.

"And here are our fine treasures we've searched so desperately for." he said with a devilish hint of humor in his voice.

Madi stood up quickly and grabbed Kuro Diamondo and threw me Ketsueki. I wasn't even going to ask why it was in her possestion,I just needed to worry about our survival at the moment.

I propped myself up with my sword,using it as a cane. I wearily lifted it into a fighting position and used telepathy to remove the sheath,Madi just ripped her's off.

I could feel blood running down the back and front of my white silk night gown. But what really scared me was the fact that I could hear every drop that hit the floor,and by now,there was probably a large puddle of blood underneath me.

"It smells simply...delicious,may I try some?" the creeper guy said with a feral hint in his tone.

His eyes flashed bright red and he stalked over to me. I pointed my sword at him and concentrated,which was going to take just about every last drop of energy I had,and whispered 'Ketsueki no Kaminari' silently in my head.

"LIZZY! DON'T!" Madi yelled,obviously she knew what I was going to do.

A blood red bolt of lightning shot from the end of it,but I must not have put enough energy into it,due to the fact I was bleeding out,and it only pushed him into a wall,causing him to crash through it.

And as I solemly predicted,I crumpled to my knees and dropped my sword with a clattering thud. I began to pant heavy as I tried hard to stay awake.

The man got up and dusted his self off,a bloody mark on his chest made me feel proud,I harmed him with such little force. He looked extremely agitated though.

He walked over to Madi,and she swung hard,catching him in the thigh,making a deep cut.

He quickly reached up and touched her on the forehead,causing her to pass out into his awaiting arm. He smiled evily once again and cast a side glance at me,"You're next" he said almost silently. He tilted his head down and bit Madi,and after about thirty seconds,he reluctantly pulled away.

He began walking towards me after he gently laid Madi unto the ground. I scooted myself backwards,putting distance between us. I hated being bitten,it reminded me too much of that fateful day when I was pulled into all this crap. Alas,I finally hit a wall,and he leaped ever so slightly to come right at the edge of my feet. He reached his hands down and picked me up,as if he was going to hug me,but instead he loosely cradled my limp form.

"Don't." I whispered,"I'll die."

"I still need you..so I won't kill you." he responded,and then he tilted his head down and I felt the sharp piercing of his fangs.

He drank until I had passed out and that's when...

(end flashback dream thing)

I awoke with a start and gasped,I now know how I got here,and it wasn't pretty... fucking Rido motherfucking Kuran is how...he is dead!


	7. Waking Up

_**KYA! People actually like my story. O.O A BIG thank you to all my reviewers! Remember, if you review, I update faster :P The story is beginning to pick up some speed :D lol. And for those of you who asked, yes this will be LizzyxShiki and MadixAidou. Anywho: I don't own vampire knight, Matsuri Hino does,Enjoy :D.**_

I checked my surroundings and once again,found that I was in my room. I spied Kaien,Zero,Yuki,and for some odd reason,Kaname.

"How are you feeling?" Kaien asked me.

"I-" I cut my sentence off as my throat began to burn intensely. I couldn't help but notice my pained expression in the mirror beside my bed. I glared and set myself right again and ignored the pain. I couldn't show weakness,weakness is never an option. That,and there was two vampires in the room,they couldn't figure out what was going on with me.

I coughed slightly and then finished my sentence,"I'm fine."

Zero tsked from his corner of the room,"You are obviously not fine."

Wait...it's night,I checked the clock beside me,it was 3 o'clock in the morning. In this episode,Zero was suppose to get shot,he looked perfectly fine. Uh-oh,something has happend to change the plot..but...what?

"I really am fine." I answered his protest in a distant tone,"I know how I got here now."

I wonder if this happend to Madi too?

"Quit kidding yourself,you've passed out,what,four times now? It's not healthy." Kaname finally broke in.

"And you 'know how you got here now' ?" Kaien asked.

"I'm fine." I said with an edge of finality,"and yes,I do know. Someone needed us for something,some wierdo,he said we were,'treasures' although I don't understand why I'm a treasure,im only one hund- I mean human. I'm not special."

"I see. Maybe you're a special human? Maybe their's some quality about you that's different than everyone else?" Kaien pondered.

I lowered my head and slightly shook it,a sinister smirk graced my lips from underneath my bangs.

"Maybe so." I said as I lifted my head up and my face returned to it's solem expression. If only they knew.

The door flinging open caught my attention,as soon as I turned towards it,I had a pair of very worried grey eyes mere inches from my own.

"Are you okay? I know what happend to us." Madi asked me.

I nodded,"I do too."

"Can I please have a moment with Lizzy?" Madi asked,with a hint of,'Leave or ill kick your asses'

Everyone complied and left the room,we waited until we heard them leave the living quarters and go into the office area.

I concentrated,keeping everything in balance,and snapped my fingers,throwing up a sound barrier. I opened my mouth to speak and so did Madi,so,I let her go first.

"What did he mean,'treasures' ?" she asked,I have never,scratch that,I have seen her this confused before,but that was when she couldn't figure out what to do with an Ipad.

"Well,I'm the president of an entire race of vampires,because of my special qualities. And you're my..spawn,I mean I created you. So there must be some special quality to you,like the fact you go all Akashiya Moka on us when K.L. hasn't had her fun,or the fact that your slightly better than your average person with weapons?"

Madi nodded,and then her face took on an angered expression.

"I'll never forgive that basterd for getting you stabbed,or for biting us both!" she yelled in a whisperey tone.

I felt my facial features contort into a sinister grin and my eyes flash a bright red,"Oh,we'll have our revenge."

"Woah,tone it down a bit Lizzy."

At her words I turned to the mirror and quickly realized I was on the verge of giving myself away. I focused my energy else where and quickly returned to normal. "Have you noticed the plot change yet?" I asked Madi,who looked like she was in lala land.

"Huh? Oh,What?"

-_-,"I said,have you noticed the plot change?"

"Oh YEAH. Yuki nor Zero came to Ichijou's party. This is bad,it's probably our fault."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

Another wave of infernos started in my throat so I fell back onto my sheets with a groan.

"Damnit." I choked out.

"Lizzy?!"

"Im fine." I lied,I really was suffering,but she didn't need to know that.

"You need blood,and you know it and so do I. If you keep going like this,you'll die."

"I said I'm fine. I'm one hundred and fourteen,your fourty,I created your ass. Quit trying to give me orders." I gritted through my painfully clenched teeth. I was trying to bite back a scream.

"Fine. Whatever. Just,try to keep yourself under control,your fangs are showing." she said as she rolled her eyes.

I gasped as I tasted the blood in my mouth from where I had bit my lip. _'Keep it under control.' _I thought to myself.

The door burst open and my fangs immediately returned to their original spot,hidden. Zero was standing there with his gun pointed at Madi.

"I smelled blood. What did you do?" he accused Madi.

"Calm the hell down emo boy. I bit my own lip to stop myself from back-handing her ass." I said in a boring tone.

I winked at Madi ever so slightly,and she nodded.

"Yeah,I kinda made her mad.." she said sadly.

"It's a stupid idea to bleed near leaches,you know?" he lectured me.

"STFU Zero,I lived with her all my life. I fell off my bike and busted my knee to hell and back,and Madi was the one that carried me back to the house,while I was bleeding all over her. So :P" I stuck my tounge out at him,that really didn't happen,but something similiar did.

Zero just tsked and put his gun away,and walked out of the door.

"That was close." Madi whispered,and I just nodded.

It seemed like we had a long road ahead of us.


	8. A little history lesson

_**Hello dear readers, I have now another chapter to present to you. :D Here we get to learn a bit about Lizzy's past and occupation in her world. I don't own Vampire Knight. AND ENJOY :D**_

We have completely changed the plot now. Well, not 'completely' okay...almost. Nothing seems to be happening the same.

I stared at my ceiling before I started tossing and turning again. I couldn't sleep for some reason,probably realization donning on me that I had presidential duties to attend to; and my vice presidents were supposedly missing/dead. Great.

Memories of confronting the riot to start a war against the humans,flashed quickly into my mind.

_"It will not be a war. Our strength is too overwelming for the humans,it would just be a massacre!" I shouted from my podium in front of the thousands of protesting vampires in front of my presidential residence in Asteria._

_"It's a democracy right? People's vote!" someone shouted angrily from the crowd. I chuckled at their statement,this was not a democracy,more like a semi-democratic monarchy._

_"No...it doesn't work that way." I answered his question,"You should have payed more attention in history."_

_"Look who's talking,a little girl shouldn't be able to tell us what to do!" someone else shouted._

_And that's when Cecilie broke in,"This 'little girl' is extremely special,and by the way it looks,you__'__re a newborn,she's over one hundred years old,please..keep your degrading comments to yourself."_

_I nodded and smiled sinisterly,"If this riot doesn't cease, I am going to be forced to take drastic measures. As most of you are aware,I live and take school lessons,in the human world. I atleast try to maintain normality in a world where we are far from the word. If this is about blood,don't be a wuss,go out and get yourself some,I promise,you won't get caught."_

_I smiled and then saw Madi quirk her head at my words._

_I slightly nodded,she knew exactly what I was thinking to do to this crowd if it didn't disperse._

_"I will be back again tomorrow to discuss this matter, it's getting late,and I am tired."_

_I announced and turned to leap off the stage hearing shouts of," Tsk,she even sleeps at night,what a wannabe human."_

But I never went back,I got thrown into this mess. My only hope is that the next in line for president,after Cecilie&Chandler,Madi,and Myself,could manage. Isabella is such a fragile young soul. But,she loves humanity,so she won't let anything happen. I glanced at my clock,Yuki should be coming to get me for prefect duties any minute now...

Knock Knock Knock

"I'm up...let me get dressed real quick." I shouted at the door.

I heard Yuki say,"Hurry okay? We need to see Yagari-sensei...he knows where Zero is."

I quickly got dressed and headed for the door,swinging it open to find a teary eyed Yuki.

"What is it Yuki? What happend?"

"Yagari-sensei said Zero is unfit to live with humans and is falling to level E. He said he has him in isolation,until he decides to kill him. It's all my fault,just because he almost bit me."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday night after you went back to sleep,and Yagari also shot Zero in the shoulder,it only grazed him though,but it still angers me."

Huh...so Zero did get shot? Just a little late.

"Alright...let's go." I said and tugged on my prefect badge. Yuki and I took off running,we would have to catch Yagari before his next class with the vampires.We sprinted as fast as Yuki could go,because lets face it,we might both be be vampires...but she obviously has no clue that she is one so we'll keep at her slow human pace for now..wich is surprisingly fast for a human.

We finally came to the night class' classroom and stopped Yagari from going in.

"What do you two want?"

"Where the hell is Zero. If you don't tell me, I swear to god and heaven above,I'll find him anyway...so let's just do this the easy way." I said evily and smirked...of course I could find him,I'd just rather not risk my cover being blown and plus...I watched the anime...and read the manga...I know.

"I'd like to see you try,little girl."

I smirked sinisterly,"You'll regret saying that one day. Now tell me where he is at."

Yagari looked taken aback,"Fine. He's in the guest room at the chairmans,but if you get bit...don't say I didn't warn you."

I smiled and turned,not looking if Yuki was following,and began running towards the guest house. Yuki was following,and I told her to go on a head as I stopped at a tree to fix my boot,"I'll catch up. These things are just so clumsy." I said and smiled warily at her.

I watched her retreating figure,and I sensed a certain vampire in the woods...shouldn't he be in class?

I tiptoed through the trees,determined to sneak up on him. I kept tiptoeing till I could see maroon hair barely through the trees.

"I know you're there,might as well stop trying to sneak up on me." Shiki Senri said in his quiet,non-chalant voice. I stomped my foot into the ground and walked over to him,hands balled into fists. Curse me being in a human state.

"You...mister. You should be in class." I said as calmly as I could.

"So." Is all he said in reply.

I sighed and turned away,looking at the moon.

"Fine by me,Shiki Senri,age 17,height 5'10,eye color blue,hair color mahgony. Just don't do anything bad." I smirked as I sensed his unease,"Don't worry I'm required to know just about everything about everyone of the night class students..."

"I thought you were just another creepy stalker..." he trailed off.

"You'd be lucky if I touched you with a twenty foot pole." I schoughed...although he was my favorite character,besides Rima,from the manga...I had someone at home...I hope.

It may seem creepy to be completely in love with my master,but...I am...and he could be...dead. My throat tightened up as I thought about it...he couldn't be dead...he just couldn't be. Not the love of my life.

"So,what's your name. So I can stalk you." he said the word 'stalk' very sarcastically as he broke me out of my daze.

"Elizabeth Oiren Jones. Nice to meet you." I turned and curtsied slightly.

He stared at me,baffled,"What kind of name is that?" he said as he cocked his head to the side slightly.

"It's Irish." I responded,recalling my days in Ireland before my family and I moved to America in 1905,I had long since dropped the accent.

"Irish?" he questioned,I nodded,

"My parents quite enjoyed the Irish culture."I smoothly lied.

I checked my watch,I've let Yuki be alone with Zero for 3 minutes...she probably hasn't been there a minute though..." I'll trust you'll do no harm to any student,correct?" I said as I turned to leave,at his reluctant nod; I took off towards Yuki and Zero.

The scene I came was anything but pleasent for my thirst. Zero had just bitten Yuki,at her offer. I gasped slightly at the pain in my own throat before stomping over and pulling the two apart. I knew this was going to happen...it happend in the anime.

"Excuse me...other person in the room." I said snidely. Yuki looked embarresed and Zero looked ashamed...usually how it turns out. Zero tsked and Yuki sighed.

"I kinda figured this was gonna happen." Yuki smiled as she stood up,she was still sterdy with her steps,leading me to believe that she hadn't had much blood sucked yet.

Zero just stayed in his position on the ground,unmoving,but looking down...a slight red tinge creeping it's way into his eyes.

I 'accidentially' dropped my 100 year old earing on the ground.

"Aw..Damnit." I said as I stomped my foot in the ground,"Yuki,go on,I'll catch up. That earing's been in my family for over one hundred years. I can't lose it.." I said,completely selling it to her,as her eyes brightened up,thinking I had totally forgotten about what had just happend.

"Alright,see ya in a little while." she said as she shut the door and walked away. I dropped onto my hands and knees and began feverishly searching for my 'lost' earing.

"You...really shouldn't be here..." Zero's monotone voice broke in. I smirked a little and continued my search. I had already saw it six times over now,I was just waiting. Maybe my blood could have a...different effect on Zero..I was different.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me..." I said quietly. I could hear my own blood pumping through my ears...if it was appeazing me..then I know it had to be having some efect on Mr. Level E preqeul.

I heard shuffling of feet on carpet before me. I actually tensed up...bites from vampires in this realm hurt like hell because they don't use our fancy magic to make the bite more...bearable...actually...pleasurable.

Or..maybe it was just Aidou being a douche and biting without restraint.

I heard the footsteps getting closer,and I could feel the urgent hunger in his aura. I glanced up and saw his eyes were a glowing bright red,and decided to mess with him...or maybe..tame is a better word. I began backing away slowly but then quickly,slightly changing my direction. I stood up quickly as I felt myself hit a wall. I tried to make myself look as frightened as possible as I walked slowly to the shower,keeping my eyes on him.

"Zero...snap out of it." I said backing into a corner of the shower.

I mildly cursed and slid down to the ground,sticking my legs under me. I needed to show him I was afraid,make him remember this,make him remember the fear in my eyes,so maybe he won't try to bite someone again...maybe open his eyes...that it's not too late to save him.

I felt his hand encircle my waist and draw me closer...surprisingly...it scared me a little bit..it was something about the hunger radiating off of him. His other hand went to move my onyx locks out of the way,revealing my neck,which he gently cradled.

"ZERO!" I loudly whispered as his fangs drawed nearer to my exposed neck. To be honest...I couldn't lose very much more blood...or I was gonna go blood crazy.

I felt his tounge draw a line over my jugular,as if mapping out where his fangs would be placed.

I winced as I felt the sharp pain of his fangs slipping into the thin layer of skin that seperated his blood thirsty mouth from my thirst quenching river of blood hmmm,it does hurt worse.

"So...this is how it's gonna be huh?" I asked as I lightly chuckled..then regretted doing so,,because how ever light..it jostled his fangs which sliced into my skin a little more. I could feel and smell my own blood running down my neck from where Zero couldn't keep up with the pace at wich it was pumping away. I could hear him drinking...and drinking some more.

"Zero..I'm getting faint...get off or die." I said with a large amount of warning in my voice.

And when he didn't move a put a hand on his head and held him there...I was determined to drill it into his..or his 'beast's' mind,that he could change...and if it was at my well-being..then so be it,I just had to show him he was harming me.

I looked into his eyes and saw that the red was dying out of them. Once his lilac orbs were back in place I released his head and watched his eyes enlarge as realization hit him. He pulled away from my neck and hugged me,holding me like a broken doll...a rag-doll if you must.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy." he whispered in my ear.

"It's fine Zero." I replyed,my voice barely a horse breath. I felt weak...but not weak enough to lose consciousness,but believe me if I was normal..I would be unconscious ten times over now.

"Are you sure?" he questioned,"I-I took alot." his voice sounded strained...as if he was frightened.

"Why are you afraid Zero?' I questioned,"Are you afraid of what you might become?"

I felt myself being lifted,and saw that Zero now had me cradled in his arms. He nodded,and I moved my hand to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Don't worry Zero,you'll be perfectly fine. You have a level head,you wont lose it like Marie Antoinette." I smiled slightly and so did he,I was just glad I could get him to smile. My gaze grew wide as I noticed I was still bleeding.

Zero must have noticed as well as he quickly put me down,gently and laid a towl out and picked me back up and laid me down on it.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a band-aid,and some gauze along with rubbing alchohol and a cleaning towel.

"Oh..no...not alchohol...it hurts..."

Zero slightly smirked,"You'll have to deal." he said as he uncapped it and poured some onto the towel. I visibly tensed as he moved my hair and tilted my head to one side,allowing him better access to the wounds.

"Relax. It's not that bad." he said as he smiled lightly.

I was so mad at this moment that I couldn't heal myself. I hated alchohol with a burning passion..it stung like a bitch.

I felt the wetness of the towel before the sting of the horrid substance. My back arched slightly as I hissed in pain.

"Damnit Zero..." I gritted out through my clenched teeth.

"Sorry...I'm causing you so much pain." He replyed sadly.

"Zero...it's fine..." I comforted him.

I really was fine...the only time I had ever been afraid or...on the verge of dying from a vampire bite...was when I was changed...forcefully.

Now..that...that scared me. It had hurt worse then anything I had ever felt before. This was like a paper cut compared to that.

I felt Zero's hand wipe something off of my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked lightly.

My eyes took on a look of realization,"Oh sorry..I was just thinking about an incident."

"Don't apoligize...do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he put a band-aid on my neck and wrapped it with gauze.

I was surprised he had asked that. I couldn't really talk about it without blowing my cover..but maybe I could...no...I'm not ready to blow my cover.

I shook my head and smiled,"It's fine...it's not really anything...I just miss my home."

Zero offered me a hand and helped me stand up,but as soon as I did I saw spots and wobbled backwards. Zero caught me and pulled me back up.

"Come on." he commanded as he lead me to the bed in the bedroom.

"I'm fine..." I protested as he layed me onto the soft sheets of the queen sized mattress.

"You are obviously not. I'll be right back." he refuted as he silently left the room. He re-entered a couple minutes later with a bowl of ramen.

"You need food." he answered my un-asked question.

I nodded and thanked him.

"So,how could you...live with those...beasts?" as he asked,his eyes slightly narrowed.

"They took me in when..uh..." _Think Lizzy Think!_

"My parents were murdered...by a vampire that they my guardians hated with a passion. it was horrible. I was just in my room,playing with dolls like every normal girl at my age did,and I heard a scream...and then another. I walked into the foyer to see my father on the ground...laying in a pool of his own blood. My mother was in the hands of the damned beast..as he...drank her life away...

"I didn't mean for him to spot me...but he did. He layed my mothers limp...dead body on the ground and came for me. I backed myself into a corner...you see Zero, I had already known about vampires...my aunt and uncle were both slayers...like you. My parents were not though,so they didn't stand a chance...I knew I wouldn't either,so I just sat there and stared at him...praying it wouldn't hurt and that it'd be quick. But..if I did survive..my only hope is that...I got away without any fang marks...because he wasn't just any vampire...he was a pureblood. And that's when Cecilie and Chandler came and dispatched him,and took me in like their own child."

I wasn't entirely lying either...shortly after I was turned...my parents were murdered by a vampire...trying to find me because he had heard a rumor that my blood could grant power in the highest amounts. I wasn't use to my powers yet..and got there too late. It made me mad...and also landed me in confinement for a couple of months.

They had put a silver muzzle on me that looked like something out of a nightmare,and I was bound in a silver and wool woven strait jacket...when I got mad...I got MAD...it's also how they discovered my true potential.

"I'm sorry that happend. But why did you trust them? After what you had saw..." Zero asked sadly.

"They didn't seem...evil." I replyed,"And I was right...maybe a couple of times...I had to get Cecilie to kick Chandlers butt for getting too close to my neck...but they were nice people none the less."

Zero seemed angry but he didn't say anything back.

About an Hour Later...

"Thanks again Zero...and ..don't worry about it."

"Your welcome...and...thanks for your 'motivation' " Zero replyed rolling his eyes.

I just had to tell him he was not going to fall to level E...it made me feel a bit better about myself.

I stood and walked towards the door,and a glint of metal caught my eye. I bent down and grabbed my slightly tarnished (no not silver) earring.

"Found it." I said as I smiled and waved good bye as I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. I felt fit enough to continue my patrol.

I glanced at a clock and noticied I was only with Zero for...an hour and fifteen minutes..apoxramitely. I still had about 2 hours of patrol left.

No time to waste then. I hurried out of the chairman's guest house and out into the cool night air.

I picked up my pace as I hurried into the woods...onto a cobbled stone path...it looked like a nice place to patrol. I kept my eyes down...contemplating things,like how soon it would be until I had to break my cover. My throat lit on fire at just about every waft of wind,that carried the tantilizing scents of blood,and the promise of a release.

It was never good when I starved..like when I was in confinement. I had been there because I went temporarily insane with the sight of my dead parents. I killed the vampire that had did it,nice and slowly,but...I wasn't done there. It shames me everytime I think about those innocent lives I took. I had killed an entire town of people in my blind rage..once Chandler had caught up to me,he had bitten me and knocked me out

I woke up...like I described earlier. They kept me there for four months without blood...I hadn't fed on the ones I killed...only killed them.

My thoughts were brought to a stand still as I bumped into something fleshy,and draped in white.

I backed up my pace and took a better look at just _who_ I had ran into. Once I locked onto the dark brown hair and crimson eyes I immediately bowed and apolgized,

"Sorry Kaname-sama,I'm just a clutz." I said as I softly smiled.

"It's fine." he waved it off as nothing,but then his wandering eyes caught the bandage around my neck...it was really hard to miss...

My hand instinctivly went up to non-chalantly rest upon it.

"From whom are those bite marks from? It would be very unhealthy for you to lose any blood in the current health condition your in." he said sadly.

3rd pov

Lizzy reminded him alot of Yuki...strong headed,fought for what she believed in..but things got different when you evaluated her more closely. She had a certain feirceness to her...like a caged lion,not someone you would really enjoy messing with. Maybe that's why he felt like he should atleast care a small amount for her well-being.

lizzy pov

"Ah...they're...not bite marks. I could completely understand where you would get that notion from but,...I honestly did poke myself in the neck with a limb while I was patroling." I replyed with a sudden nervousness,my face was as red as a tomato.

"You're lying. If you had honestly gotten poked,then their wouldn't have been enough blood to seep through a band-aid and a bandage. And,beside the fact...I can tell."

I was speechless,I was a vampire how could I forget...it's just about in every vampire's mentality...to be able to detect if maybe say..their own prey has already been fed upon,or maybe just in general. After my mulling,I pulled my hand down in front of my face and sure enough,it was wet and gleaming with blood,well,that was unfortunate.

"Too bad...I'm fine." I said and turned to stalk away towards another area to patrol.

Kaname just sighed,he would never understand the girl's reasonings,much like he didn't understand Yuki's very often either.

"I'll trust you stay safe then? Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Kaname-sama."

And with that he continued his trek back to the moon dorms.

I checked my clock again...

"That's so freaking wierd. Maybe I read it wrong the first time." I now only had about fourty minutes left to patrol...fmCLOCK!


	9. Falling out of trees

_**Well, hello again everyone. I would like to take this time to thank some people, of course, after I give a small update.. My updates and chapters and things like that might take a while to get done, due to the fact I have mid-terms coming up and what-not. But anywho :D  
I would like to thank,  
**__**Sutekina kishi**_

_**LittleMissMexx**_

_**Ginga no Yousei**_

_**Kyoki no Megami**_

_**Demonic Angel 7**_

_** 21**_

_**Ri Lightis**_

_**Thevaheeshini**_

_**ShelloJello**_

_**Silver-Moon-Light94**_

_**Alaxsandra**_

_**Iluvhamster**_

_**Khr216**_

_**Ballet022**_

_**Selena moonlight**_

_**Evan akira-kun  
If I missed you in this update, I'll try and get you in the next one ;) REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! AND YOU'LL GET COOKIES! (::)**_

I wordlessly crept toward the shooting range,where I would soon find Yuki and Zero. The door to the range slowly made its way into my view. I outstretched my hand as I approached it and swiftly pulled the door open. The sound of rapid gunfire,one right after the other,greeted my arrival. I was just in time to see half a target,slide to the ground,preforated with bullet holes.

"Tsk,I can do that!" I said proudly. In truth,I could. But,I hated guns.

Zero slightly smirked,but it was gone in a second.

"Then,here,you do it." He handed me the gun beside him.

I put the safety off,loaded it,cocked it and aimed it at a fresh new target.

I began shooting and by the time I was done,a heart floated to the ground.

"Of course,you would do something girly like that."

"Good job Lizzy :D" Yuki complimented me.

"Thanks. Anywho. I was just stopping by to say hi." I said as I turned for the door.

I opened it and was met by Madi.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm not sure yet." I replyed as I walked past her.

She jogged and caught up with me,matching my pace,"How about,we fill Aidou's room with explosives. Never liked his character anyway. Arrogant bastard."

I shook my head,"Nothing violent Madilyn."

"You know I don't like being called that."

"You're being too drastic."

Madi sighed and rolled her eyes,"Then what do you want to do?"

"Find information on Rido,so we can go kill him befor-" My sentence was choked off as my throat became an infirno.

"Lizzy? Are you alright?" Madi asked me as I hunched over.

"Yeah, Give me a minute."

Madi glared daggers at me,"You're lying. You're starving."

"Leave me be."

"I refuse to watch you suffer."

"I suffer everyday of my life,because of what I am." I replyed sharply

She looked taken aback at my sudden hostility," Lizzy,it's nothing to be ashamed of. It may cause you some suffering...but other than that-"

"I have to hide in the shadows,and feed off of live humans,and even kill them. I am ashamed. I've killed people before...and I don't want to do it anymore!" I cut her off in a harsh whisper.

I straightened myself up and walked away,I wasn't in the mood for one of her pep talks.

She stood there for a while before she dashed up to me,we were now in the overgrown path that leads through the forest,back onto campus.

"Don't tell me you're planning on starving yourself to death..."

"Why would you think that?"

"The way you're talking..."

"Means nothing. I'm thirsty,and frustrated."

" I won't let you kill yourself." Madi said as she looked me directly in the eye.

"I would never..."  
"You've tried before."

"That doesn't matter anymore." I snapped back.

Footsteps in front of us made us look up from our conversation,"Good evening ladies."

Kaname's voice filtered to us. My eyes widened.

I hope he didn't hear anything he shouldn't have.

"Good evening Kaname-Sama" We both said at the same time. His eyes seemed to linger on me sadly,but then again,when doesn't he look sad..?

"Madilyn. I'm sorry to pull you away from Elizabeth,but the night class is having a meeting." He said softly.

"Oh,right,I almost forgot...We will continue this conversation later." she said sternly.

"What are you. My mother? You may be a vampire...but I'm still older than you." I snapped back.

Kaname smirked ever so slightly,but it was gone in a flash.

Madi began walking and so did Kaname.

And I was left alone with my thoughts.

I saw Yuki run by with tears brimming in her eyes,and decided to catch up to her.

"Yuki! What's wrong?" I called after her.

She stopped and hung her head low as i walked up to her,"Are you alright."

"Yeah..it's just...something Zero said..."

"It'll be fine. Zero's just a whiney emo bitch..."  
Yuki smiled," I wouldn't go that extreme,but he definately is whiney."

"And,emo,and a bitch." I finished as I smiled at her.

"Well,I'll be off."

"Bye."

She still looked upset... Zero is such an idiot,it's embarresing to bring up who you want to be bitten by.

I kept walking until I reached my dorm room...where was I to start on finding Rido.

I know he's at Shiki's mom's house. But where is that? I guess I need to start buddy-ing up with Shiki. What am I thinking? I am,in his eyes,a human. He probably wouldn't want to be friends with me.

I could feel a head ache coming on,and decided to just sleep it off.

When I woke up it was dark outside. Checking my watch,I confirmed that I was late for patrols. I shot out of bed and fixed my wrinkled clothing. Opening my door,I jogged down the hallway and out the door.

"You're late." Zero said. He must have just had his little discussion with Kaname,because,he sounded irritated.

"Sorry...I'm not feeling well." and that was the truth,I was thirsty,and I had a head ache.

Zero just made a 'tch' noise and walked away. I sighed and began my treck into the woods...I'm not sure why I liked patrolling there,I just did. My eyes lit up when I found a tree that looked suitable for climbing.

So climb it I did. I nestled myself into the crook of the tree. I was pretty high up,if a human fell at this height,it would critically injure them.

I surrveyed my surroundings carefully,looking for anyone who was where they shouldn't be.

To my dismay,someone was. I began stealthly,but quickly,descending the tree. I was about,6 feet from the ground when someone spoke,and startled me,causing me to fall. I hit the ground pretty hard,landing on my bottom.

I grimaced and stood,dusting off my clothes.

"Are you alright Lizzy-chan?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up and growled,"Not you again." I said as my navy blue eyes met Aidou's azure ones.

"Relax. I'm not going to bite you...however tempting it may be. By the way,you may want to check your self,I smell blood."

I hesitantly lifted my hands in front of me,surveying them,and sure enough,their was a small wound oozing blood on my hand,"Great. Anyway. What brings you here?" I asked timidly.

"I came to ask you to call off your dog. Madi keeps trying to,literally,kill me." as he said this his tone took on an undertone of agitation.

"I didn't call her on you,I'm not really even mad at you,she just does things on her own accord...because she's overprotective. I'll have a talk with her."

He looked slightly dumfounded,"You're...not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I understand,partially,so I forgive you."

"Aw,thanks Lizzy-chan. Does this mean can have your blood whenever I want?"

"No." I said sternly,"Now move along." he rolled his eyes as he walked off, waving his hand as a gesture of saying, 'good-bye,for now'

I really didn't like that arrogant attitude of his.

I sighed as I slumped against the tree,looking upwards towards the night sky. With a small 'hmph' I pushed myself off of the tree and turned back around to climb it again. I was only able to grab the first branch and barely begin hoisting myself up,when someone spoke,"What on Earth are you doing?", startling me once again and causing me to fall.

I landed on my feet and angrily turned around, "What is it with you people and sneaking up on me?!" I shouted semi-quietly at whoever was hiding in the shadows..I had a feeling I knew who it was.

The figure emerged from the shadows,and sure enough it was none other than Senri Shiki. He had a placid look on his face, like he always does, as he walked towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him,"Skipping class again?"

"Only to stalk you." he said with a hint of sarcasm. Confusion flashed in his eyes for a moment,before he trailed down my arm, his eyes landing on my hand,"You're bleeding."

I rolled my eyes," Thank you captain obvious." and then I became slightly self-aware. I was bleeding,and even the smallest amount of blood could trigger my hunger. My eyes widened a bit as I brought my hand in front of my face. There was a medium sized,rough gash on the palm of my hand. A drop of blood pooled over and ran down my hand,dropping to the ground. I wanted to heal it so bad. To just will it away,and make it stop bleeding. But I couldn't, it would sap too much energy from me now.

I grimaced as more drops began falling,"Well isn't that great? Now I have to walk all the way to my dorm for a band-aid." I turned away from Shiki and began walking,"Get to class sempai."

"Wait." he said,and I complied, stopping in my tracks,"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Why is Madilyn researching my family tree?"

I turned my head and gave him a side glance,"She's a weird one. Beats me. I would just leave her be." I lied smoothly, and began walking back to my dorm. He caught up beside me,

"Could you, maybe ask her not to? She may end up in something she would be better off not being involved with."

I nodded,"Yes, of course. Now, get to class."

He nonchalantly turned and disapeared into the woods, once again leaving me alone. I sighed as I shook my head lightly, and began walking towards campus. I was nearing the dorms, when I passed the backdoor of the Chairman's house, and two voices fluttered to me through the trees,

"You're only allowed to live, because of me." Kaname said, and Zero tsked. I knew that scene although,I thought it had already happen, so I just continued walking, hoping they didn't feel the need to check on me, because they could probably smell my blood. I was almost to the dorm rooms when I heard footsteps behind me, and to my dismay, I turned around to meet the soft sad eyes of Kaname,

"What did you do this time?" he asked quietly.

I mentally rolled my eyes,"You say that like it happens often."

"It seems as though it does." I could sense a trace amount of humour in his dark voice.

"Well, if you must know, I cut it on a tree branch."

Kaname tilted his head,"As long as it wasn't anyone's fangs." he turned slightly,"Take care." and he was gone.

I pondered the mysterious vampire for a moment, before leaving to dress my wound.


	10. Creepy Vampires

_**Another chapter has appeared! Ahh, sorry it took me so long to write, I have three midterms and a final to take next week, so I've been trying to study. But after that, it's break, so I'm free to write. :D Anyway, read on, and review. Reviewers get cookies,  
See (::) (::) (::) or waffles (#)**_

Madi P.O.V

The night class students were currently crowded around Kaname's door, worrying over why he wasn't coming out of his room. I didn't care too much, because from the way I saw it, he should be able to be all dark and gloomy without everyone bugging him.

"Uh, is Kaname-sama okay?" a sweet voice piped up from behind us,and we turned to notice the maid carrying a rather large stack of books,

"Yes. I don't think he's feeling well. Is there something you need?" Ichijou asked politely.

"I need him to sign a waiver to allow a visitor in the night dorms."

"No worry, I'll do it." Ichijou said as he kindly took the sheet of paper and looked at it. His face paled and his eyes widened as he dramatically broke down,"Oh no."

"What is it?" I asked, I already knew what it was, but it was fun to watch him squirm,

"My grandfather is coming over for a visit!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes, it couldn't really be that bad.

We all filed downstairs to the foyer to talk about this new conflict,

"In the daytime, his company owns just about everything. And in the night time, he's head of one of the most elite vampire families, Ichijou Asato, or Ichiou. One of the members of the council with the highest of senorities." Ichijou said in a doom and gloom like tone.

"And why is he coming here?" Akatsuki asked

"I don't know." Ichijou answered with a shake of his head.

"He seriously can't be that scary, a member of the vampire council? Tsk, what, next are you going to freak out over a kitten?" I laughed at their discord. It didn't scare me much, being on back home I _was_ part of that council.

"She's right. They may be the supreme governing body of our race, but the purebloods rain supreme." Ruka chimed in.

"That's true, but..I don't want the peace in the dorm to be disturbed." Ichijou said as he looked towards the stairs.

Lizzy P.O.V

The day was filled with a thick atmosphere, not from the stress of classes either. The night class was freaking out over the arrival of Asato Ichiou. Ichijou's grandfather. Their squirming amused me, after all, I knew what happend, and the fact that I was President of a similar council back home..it was all just something normal for me. I sighed as I walked to the chairman's office, we were told to go speak with him, probably about the arrival of the _honored_ guest.

Madi P.O.V

I was holed up in my room, not really in the mood for creepy vampires with a fetish for Pureblood's blood. I heard the door near mine open, and Ichijou making a feeble attempt to keep Kaname in his room. I began examining my walls, but found that they weren't as interesting as what was going on downstairs. I wordlessly put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt and walked out of my room, just in time to see Ichiou grabbing Kaname's hand, and bowing at his feet, "Ha, gaayy." I murmured under my breath, but my comment did not go unnoticed by some of the night class,

"Madi-sama. That was uncalled for." Ruka said and I rolled my eyes as I walked down the stairs to stand by them,

"Whatever." I said, and Ichiou's eyes met mine.

"I wasn't aware that there were two pure-bloods on campus." He said, and then began rambling on about pureness, and how he would like to taste the blood of one so untainted. This action cause Aidou to step in front of me, and grab Ichiou's hand, Ruka went to guard Kaname.

"Excuse us Kaname-sama but.." Ruka said,

"Your jesting goes too far." Aidou said angrily, and I scoffed quietly. They never treated me like a pureblood,like, ever. But here Aidou was, guarding me from that creeper,"Taking blood from a pureblood is tabboo, I do not fear you!" Aidou shouted, and my eyes widened, here comes the slap. But, maybe he shouldn't be slapped, let Ichiou tear him apart, yes, that sounded nice.

I smirked, and pulled Aidou out of the way of Kaname's hand,"Madilyn. What are you doing?" Kaname questioned quietly. I shrugged my shoulders,

"No sense in slapping him for standing up for us. Though it wasn't necessary, it was thoughtful. Plus, what I've got in store for him is much worse...I MEAN," I mumbled incoherently, and laughed nervously, before heading back to my room and opening a book.

A little while later, there was a knock on my door, "Come in." I mumbled, and in walked Aidou. I glared daggers at him,"What do you want? I KILL YOU!" I yelled as I grabbed a dagger and imbedded it in the wall next to his head. His eyes went wide,

"Calm down. I just came to thank you." He said as he raised his hands in surrender. I looked at him and saw that his intentions were sincere,

"Thank me for what?"

"For saving me from getting slapped." He said quietly. I laughed at him,

"I just wanted to see if you would continue your rant,and what Ichiou would do. But if you insist, you're welcome. Now this doesn't change anything, I promise. I'll kill you." I said in a mock sweet tone, and he nervously rubbed the back of his head, and left.

Lizzy P.O.V

We were slowly making our way towards the moon dorm. Kaien had told us to escort (bleh) to the Chairman's office. I sighed as the doof opened and Yuki fumbled for the correct usage of words,"Cross academy is peacfull!.. I-is what the chariman would like to say." she laughed nervously as Ichijou looked at her, and smiled at her nimble actions.

"The chairman asked us to escort you to his office." I said blandly, and Zero stepped up beside me,nodding curtly. Ichiou's eyes caught mine, and I swore I could have seen some type of glimmer in those cold orbs, almost like,

_desire...bloodlust..._

I instinctivly stepped back a small step, enough to put Zero semi-in front of me. My eyes narrowed slightly at him, and he was about to say something before Yuki spoke up,

"Kaname-sama."

We all looked towards the stairs, Zero more or so glaring, and sure enough, there stood Kaname,"Ichiou. I hope to see you again."

He nodded and walked outside of the building, and Zero and I began leading him to Kaien. Yuki still fawning over Kaname.I almost laughed as I examined the scene around me, we were all vampires, but niether of the two knew I was one. How amusing.

"So, Zero, I was wondering..." I began, and Zero glared at me,"Let me finish first, before you start giving me dirty looks." I said as I shot a glare right back at him,"Why are your ears pierced?" I finished as I looked at him, and then my eyes darted to Ichiou's ears,"Huh, would you look at that, your ears are pierced too.. I just don't understand it. So painful."

Zero tsked,"You're just a weakling." he said emotonlessly.

I mocked a hurt expression,"Ouch, right in the pride." I said sarcasticly.

However, all humor was soon lost as I felt a familiar sensation bubble up in my throat. My eyes grew wide as I clamped my mouth shut, not wanting to scream. My steps slowed down,until I was lagging behind Ichiou and Zero.

Zero, noticing I wasn't beside him anymore, stopped and looked back at me, I had resorted to leaning against a light pole,"Lizzy are you- woah, you're really pale, what's wrong with you?" he said with just a slight tinge of worry.

I weakly lifted my head and tried to be funny,"Just leave me, I'm no use to you anymore, allow me to be zombie bait and save you all!" I said dramaticly,causing him to cock his head at my behavior. I saw a hint of amusment flicker through Ichiou's eyes as he, too, turned to look at me,"No but really, just go on ahead, I'll catch up." I managed to grit out as the pain increased,"I'm not feeling well."

Zero seemed apprahensive, but nodded and turned away with Ichiou in tow.

I gasped quietly as the pain inceased even more, thankfully the two were hopefully far enough away by then to not hear it. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the cold hard iron of the street lamp,"Lizzy-chan? What's wrong?" Yuki's sweet voice piped up,and I slid to my knees.

"Nothing." I said quietly," Just a sudden bout of tiredness."

"You're lying." she scolded me, and I smiled,

"Yeah, I am. But, I'll be fine in a few moments." I said through clenched teeth, and she crouched by my side, placing her hands on my shoulders.

The close proximity of her beating heart made my throat burn even hotter.

I yearned for sustanance, and it was right there.

Just a little wouldn't hurt, right?

I shook myself mentally, I couldn't. I_ wouldn't_ bite Yuki. I wouldn't bite anyone.

I stood abrubtly, and began running as fast as I could without looking suspicious, running through the woods, and to my dorm. I heard Yuki call after me, but I ignored her and kept running.

I ran through the dorm, up the stairs, and to my room.

I slammed the door shut and ran over to my bed. I threw myself onto the soft sheets and screeched into the pillows. The pain was begining to get unbearable... I needed blood, but, did I want to risk it?

I can't take blood tablets, and I can't rightfully go and bite someone.

I heard the faint click of my window opening,"You are such an idiot." Madi's quiet voice reprimanded me,"I don't care what you say, you WILL-"

"Will what? Finish that sentence, and I'll kill you." I gritted out sternly,annoyed with her worrying. I looked up at her,and saw that her expression was angered, and stubborn.

She was about to open her mouth to speak, when my door flew open. I heard a gun cock, and there stood Zero, his Bloody Rose pointed dangerously at Madi's heart. Madi's brows came together in fury as she glared at him," Look emo boy, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, so-"

"I'm in the mood for his bullshit. Madi, do not speak of the subject we were just speaking of, again, okay?" I let some of my influence seep in, and her eyes widened as she mouthed, 'oh no you did not.'

I smirked at her," Bloodsucker, you should be in your dorm." Zero said coldy, and Madi rolled her eyes,opening the window and jumping out with her middle finger raised high behind her head.

Once she was gone and the window promptly shut, Zero lowered his gun and turned towards me,"What was that about?"

"Don't know, Don't care." I lied smoothly.

"What about your little incident outside? Are you okay now?" Zero said in his apathetic way.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied innocently.

He tsked, and said,"Well, then goodnight." before leaving my room.

The next day was rather uneventful until Yuki and I decided to stalk Zero. More Yuki than me, because hey, it's in the plot, and I know what happens. I tried talking her out of it, but that girl is just too damn stubborn.

"Yuki, seriously, this is a bad idea..." I said as we came upon the old abandoned building.

"What if Zero-"

"He's more than capable of protecting himself." I interjected.

She was about more before I spoke again, "Let's just get this over with." And together we waltzed into the room. Yuki called out Zero's name and I leaned on the stairs, irritated at everything. Just another day in my life folks, bloodlust makes you angry, almost like PMS, but worse.

"Step aside." I heard a mellow voice call out, and turned to see Rima and Shiki standing there quietly.

"Shiki senpai, Touya senpai." Yuki said in awe and confusion, oblivious to what was going on.

"Looks like the slayer society got here first." Shiki said in his normal monotone. That's when the crazy level E decided to make an appearence after a gun shot was heard.

Shiki bit his finger, creating a blood whip, I promptly dove out of the way onto the blacony, catching the railing and lifting myself up,"Watch it." I said as he destroyed the steps I was once stationed at.

"You were in my way." he said

"Arrogant bastard." i mumbled under my breath

Their game of cat and mouse began, and soon I found myself lost in the hallways of the house. I heard Yuki scream, but...no gunshot? What was happening. Yuki was supposed to get tripped, and then Zero was suppose to shoot the vampire.

I disregarded it as I heard footsteps pounding behind me, and a creepy voice," Maybe I'll be able to sink my fangs into you..? Since they wont let me have that other one."

I turned around to face him, and caught his arm as he swung towards me,"I don't think so buddy."

He looked a bit confused before jumping away from me,"You're a feisty one."

"Feisty is an understatement you freak." I said as I glared at the abomonation. He smirked revealing a deadly looking set of fangs before charging at me in crazed, bloodlust driven hunger. His eyes were what freaked me out the most, I had never seen someone so...

lost.

I decided to go out on a limb and fight the damn thing, dodging this move, or blocking that move. His moves were horrible though, he couldn't even fight correctly in his current state, it was sad, really.

Had he been a complete level E though...I wouldn't stand much of a chance in my human state.

I finally got fed up with his antics and grabbed a sharp piece of wood from the ground and was about to stake him when I felt teeth sink into the arm that was holding him by the collar,"Oh you did no just bite me." I said angrily.

I proceeded to ram the stake through his rib-cage, stunning him, but not killing him.

"Lizzy!" I heard Yuki call out as her, Zero, Shiki, and Rima all appeared behind me. I turned completely around to face them. Feeling the vampire move to attack once more, I took the stake and rammed it through his heart without even looking back. I felt ash gather and fall, as the vampire was reduced to nothing and carried away by the drafts.

"Don't worry Zero, you can tell the slayer society that _you_ killed it. Frankly I don't want to deal with any of this any more. Mmkay?" I said curtly and dropped the stake to the ground with a clattering thud. I was fed up, and hungry, not the best combination in the world.

I walked away and left, not wanting to speak with any of them. I was too angry. I took the long way home through the abandoned plaza, where I saw a familiar face.

"Madi?" I murmured, and she looked up, the moon reflecting in her eyes. She looked troubled,

"What?"

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

"I needed to speak with you but I can't...master." she said as she bowed her head, and I realized what she wanted,

"Fine, permission to speak about my diets, granted."

And before I knew it, she had sliced her palm and stuck it to my mouth, holding steady.

I drank, but made mind not to allow my aura to seep to far out of control. I would have refused her, pushed her away, had I not been dazed and starving. I really did need it.

After our little excersion, we left back to the academy...little beknownst to us that a certain bird was planning on stalking us home...

_**Dun duuunnnn. And that marks the end of chapter ten everybody, I hope you enjoyed. Lizzy finally got some sort of nourishment, so, yay...O.o Anyway, we have about ten or so more chapters till the end, maybe more, but I'm not sure. But, DON'T WORRY. This is going to be a series, of sorts. I think the next anime they shall be summoned to is...Kuroshitsuji, but I don't know. O.O Farewell readers.**_


	11. Maria Kurenai

_**Hello dear readers, it's been a while since my last update, but alas..I was sick. And I got a new tablet for Christmas, so I've been drawing too much, Sorry for my procrastinations.  
Zero: Sorry doesn't cut it.  
Get out of my authors note, who told you you could do that?  
Zero: I see others doing it all the time, so I don't need permission  
Madi: Permission to do what? Kick your ass  
Lizzy: Permission granted.  
Uh, O.O Anywho review, and I'll uhm update faster! Ha :D  
I don't own Vampire Knight, because if I did, there would be more sexy action.  
_**_

"I want to dance with Idol senpai!"  
"I want to dance with Ichijou senpai, I'd say he would be a gentle lead."  
Girls murmured to one another as Yuki, Zero, and I stood watch at the gate.

"Hey, snap out of it." Zero said to Yuki as she stared aimlessly off into the distance. She didn't react so I nudged her,

"Earth to Yuki. You have a job to do dear." I whispered. She seemed to gain back her senses  
"Ah, sorry so-" but her apologies were cut short as the girls began shoving us," AH GET BACK GET BACK! Don't you think they're a bit more roudy today?" Yuki questioned none in particular.

"It's because of that troublesome event." Zero answered in a monotone.

"Ah, you mean the ball?" I elaborated on his idea.

He nodded his head, "Make sure you're ready when they open the gates." He warned

As if on cue the gates opened and there stood the night class, clad in white and holding their heads high like the snobs they were. They began walking and the girls burst into fits of screaming, and yelling.

"Stay back! Don't push!" Yuki yelled, spreading her arms to keep the girls back. I stood beside her, not saying a word, but glaring at the crowd, that is until one girl decided to hope our invisible border,

"You take one step past me, and I'll break your legs." I deadpanned. She squeaked and weaseled her way back into the crowd with murmurs judging my sanity. A girl on Zero's side tried doing the same thing, but he quickly found out about her plans,

"Take one more step, and I'll make you cry." He said effortlessly.

She freaked and backed away, falling to her knees in terror I supposed, "Don't worry about him, be brave!" her friends murmured, but their encouragement fell on deaf ears.

Zero turned and gave the group a cold stare, "Hey. Don't give me any trouble."

"Scary.." the girls mumbled in unison and backed away.

Things were beginning to get out of hand on our side, so Yuki blew a whistle, but it didn't work. The girls began pushing, and pushing some more. We got caught in their stampede as the pushed us all the way to the school doors, where Aidou was standing.

A hand fell on each of our shoulders as Aidou gave a charming smile to the girls, causing them to go wild,

"Need help pushing them back?" he asked. Yuki was dumbfounded, and I just didn't care, I just wanted him to stop touching me. Suddenly, we were pulled into the door, and into the foyer of the night class, the door slamming audibly behind us. The girls outside began yelling in anger,

"Look, they're jealous, how cute." Aidou said as he leaned against the door.

"Ah, we need to get back." Yuki stuttered out, obviously uncomfortable in the vampire's presence.

"Yes. We should be going now. Let go." I said emotionlessly.

"What kind of attitude is that after I came to your rescue?" Aidou mocked hurt, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're bothering the disciplinary committee Aidou." Kaname's voice resonated from behind us,"Yuki, if you keep trying so hard, you're going to get hurt one of these days."

"Lizzy, how'd you get here?" Madi asked, dumbfounded.

"I flew." I answered sarcasticly, "How the hell do you think I got here?" I said as I pointed accusingly at the door and Aidou.

"Oh, crazy fangirls?" she questioned and I nodded my head.

The door suddenly opened and in popped Zero, grabbing us by the arms and dragging us out of the building, "What are you doing, getting dragged off like that?" he questioned

I sighed and jerked my arm from his grasp, "I'm not a child to be coddled, Zero. I can walk on my own."

Later that night, we began our patrol as usual, but Yuki was in the office, talking to Kaien about something, so that left Zero and I to our own devices,  
"Are you sure you're not a slayer or something?" Zero questioned me as I stood beside him on the balcony.

I was shocked until I remembered the events of yesterday, and rubbed my arm subconsciously,"Yeah. Positive. I was just trying to protect myself."

"By mercilessly staking a vampire without even looking back?"

"Yes. I don't really wish to talk about it Zero, okay?" I said tightly, my lips thinning into a white line as I clenched my jaw. I couldn't risk him finding anything out. It had been a stupid move on my part, but I wasn't thinking clearly.

"Oh, we're going to talk about it whether you like it or not. Mostly because I was supposed to kill that vampire, not a civilian, a little girl civilian at that."

My mouth dropped open," You take that back! I'm not little, I'm just, a girl. I don't care _who_ was supposed to kill that vampire. Yuki just dragged me along in her little stalking fiasco and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

_Madi P.O.V_

The night class was filled with tension as we awaited the arrival of the new transfer student. I laughed in my head, I knew who it really was, but I couldn't tell them and screw up the plot, now could I?

"Hey, that's my Pocky!" Aidou whined as Shiki began munching on chocolate pocky.

"Stop whining, it's annoying me, gosh you're worse than Justin Bieber." I said the last part under my breath, not sure if they knew who he was or not. He was about to respond, however, giggling suddenly erupted into the room.

"I'm so glad this class seems like fun, but isn't class supposed to be starting?" Maria asked in that false high-pitch voice of hers. It was too sweet to be real.

"Who are you?" Aidou asked, surprised at her sudden appearence.

"Who?" she said, her demeanor instantly changing to a sinister one. She lept up the tables and landed in front of Aido,

"I'm Maria."

Here eyes widened and she turned her stare towards Kaname. Gasps were heard all around as she grabbed his hand and bow greatly towards him,"Wow, a real pureblood, how amazing."

"Does no one ever notice me?" I said in mock hurt. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly,"Oh, don't you glare at me, I'll murder you." I threatened with a laugh.

"It seems I've not made a good impression, sorry." she said with a smug smile, before leaving.

"What the fuck just happend?" I questioned,"She was, crazy." and then I began to promptly hum, "Crazy Bitch"

_Lizzy P.O.V_

I walked through the woods with Yuki, patrolling the campus outskirts.

"So, about the other day. I'm sorry, it's my fault." Yuki said in her sweet voice. I knew she was referring to the vampire incident, but I shrugged it off.

"It's okay Yuki, don't worry, I needed to get my frustration out on something." I said lightly. A russling in front of us, caused our heads to turn in the general direction the noise was coming from.

Maria Kurenai, in all here creepy-ness, came bursting through the tree line,

"They don't like me...I think I made them mad." she said in a whiney voice. I want so much to just knock the smug look from her face, but I knew that I would be reprimanded, so I just narrowed my eyes at her.

Maria sniffed, and her eyes widened, "What is that, exquisite scent?" here eyes then turned to me, and my eyes widened a fraction as I lifted my hands halfway in defense and shuffled back an inch. She walked towards me and grabbed my hands,"I really like nice smeeling girls like you."

"Drinking blood is prohibited on campus." I said as I jerked my hands from her grasp, but she only advance closer and hugged me,"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to randomly hug strangers?"

"Sorry." she said as she pulled away, but as she did, I couldn't ignore the audible click of a gun as it was pointed at her head. Zero stood behind her, Bloody Rose pointed dangerously at Maria's head.

"Zero!" Yuki said in exasperation,"Put that away! She didn't do anything wrong."

I sighed, that's where Yuki was wrong, but I couldn't say anything,"Zero. Just put that away, she's a student and you will treat her as such." I reprimanded him, but a small smirk graced me lips as I walked past them all, and began heading back to my dorm, for it was almost time for patrols to end.

"See you guys later." I said as I flittered off to the girl's dormitory. Things were about to get _really_ interesting. I was anxious to see how it played out.

_**And there it is, AH Maria/Shizuka, is here. How will she affect Lizzy and Madi? Any guesses, I'm curious to see what you guys have to say, and remember, reviews make me work faster (most of the time) Cookies for reviewers! (::) (::) (::) (::) Please excuse any mistakes in this one guys, I rushed it a bit. :/**_


End file.
